


Niall

by nerdinacrown



Series: Daddy!Direction [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND THIS WAS BORN, AU, Daddy!fic, Ficlet, as is Mayor Niall, i guess, mentions of 5sos, soccer dad Niall is everything to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Daddy!Direction series that has real original titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. It's pronounced Eve-lynn

Niall loves being mayor, he really does, but there are days like today where he has long conference calls with the governor and he has to tell the same oil company that “No, I don’t want your fucking fracking in my town and if ye ask one more time I’ll sue your ass,” and start that argument with 2 new companies. He had a frustrating meeting with the education and tax departments about getting some grants, that left with him with a new patch of grey hair but thankfully his last meeting of the day with the hospital went well and the maternity ward would begin renovations in a few weeks.  When he checks his watch and sees that his work day is through, he blissfully shoves his glasses back up his nose, shuts his laptop in the middle of an email, grabs his briefcase and sprints out the doors of City Hall without even waving to Beverly. He's not trying to be rude, it's just that there's only one thing he loves more than being mayor, and that's being a father. That's especially true on days like today when he gets to be her soccer coach as well.

 

He gets home to find Eibhleann already suited up and standing with the cooler full of Gatorade Niall had filled the night before, like any perfect soccer dad would do. "Hurry up, da, I want lots of time to practice some new moves!"

 

He cackles at that and pulls on one of the blonde curls that managed to escape her ponytail. "Alright Evey-that's the craic! Let me just get my kit on and we'll be ready to crush our ruddy opponent!"

 

Niall listens to Eibhleann's stories about her day at school and how she wants him to get some new saucy boyband to play at the next city festival as they have a long warm-up for the game (she was ready to go 2 whole hours before they _needed_ to leave) and he can't help but wish his whole office was filled with people that had her same unfailingly sunny spirit.

 

Once the game actually begins, the Luck of the Irish take the field by storm. Just the first few minutes in, they've already got a goal. Niall's so happy he does a cartwheel on the sideline, much to the chagrin of his knee and the entertainment of his team. From there, the game gets significantly more difficult and he paces and yells out tactics and grips his clipboard so tight that he gets marks in his hand. He tries to stay encouraging between biting his nails, but the stress of the day and now the game has addled his brain and he can only remember Eibhleann and her friend Leila's name, so he just ends up shouting some half-hearted "Go girls!" between plays.

 

When Eibhleann makes a spectacular steal that leads to their last minute winning point, he bursts into proud and happy tears, rushing the field to hug and spin her around. He takes her to her favorite burger diner that night and promises to look into booking those sauce boys.


End file.
